The Fics Before Christmas
by Pleneko
Summary: A few Christmas-themed stories I wrote for the holiday
1. The Fics Before Christmas

The Fics Before Christmas

'Twas the week before Christmas, and all over my TV  
So few Christmas specials, or movies merry.

Flipping through channels, I almost had to cry.  
Had the Spirit of Christmas actually died?

"What's happened to Christmas?" I thought to myself,  
with Rudolph and Frosty, Santa and elves.

This cannot be so, cannot come to be!  
I'll make my own specials in place of TV's.

So I sat down on my couch, my laptop at the ready  
snacks and drinks right at hand, my mind set and steady.

I wrote three short tales, that I hope will bring fun:  
One each of Spyro, Mario, and Danny Phantom.

They aren't very much, just an afternoon's worth,  
but I hope they bring you, my good friends a little mirth.

This goes against the rules, that I know:  
I have two different games, and a TV show.

But I don't see the harm, I'm not far astray.  
This is only some fun for the holiday.

So please let me be, 'tis a small fault of mine.  
And to quote Geoffrey Rush: "They're more like guide-lines."


	2. Her First Christmas

Her First Christmas

"Spyro!" Cynder looked around the crowded square, trying to spot the purple dragon in the crowd of dragons, moles, fauns and cheetahs going about their business. "You'd think the only purple dragon in the world would be easier to spot…" Shivering in the winter air, she continued down the road, careful not to get trampled in the rush. Spotting a familiar cape, she took off across the street as fast as the crowd would allow.

"Hunter," she tugged on the cheetah ranger's cape. "Have you seen Spyro? I can't find him."

"I haven't seen him all day," Hunter replied. "…Wait a minute…that's right. I think I saw him at the jeweler's shop earlier."

"Why would he be there? He doesn't wear jewels."

"I can't say why he'd be there; I'm not even sure it was him."

"How many other purple dragons live in the city?"

"Indeed," the cheetah smiled. "I have to go Cynder; I still have some shopping to do."

"Thanks Hunter."

"Any time. And Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks…I guess." Cynder took off again heading for the jeweler's shop. Reaching the shop, she was surprised to see yet another crowd, both inside the building and just outside. Pushing her way through the crowd, with a multitude of apologies and pardons, she finally got inside to find no purple dragon among the unusually large number of shoppers. "Excuse me?" she made her way to the counter, finding a faun that wasn't busy with one of the customers.

"How can I help you, miss…" the faun's eyes widened when he looked up. "Oh, hello, Cynder. Merry Christmas!"

"Uh…Merry Christmas to you too?"

"So," the clerk went on, not seeming to notice her hesitation. "Looking for a gift, or something for yourself? We've got some rubies in that would look beautiful on you…"

"Oh no, I was just looking for Spyro. Hunter told me he was here and," she was cut off as someone in the crowd jostled into her. "And what's with the crowds? It's been nuts for weeks."

"It just gets crowded this time of year; everyone wants to be the first to get that perfect gift. It's crazy, but the shop makes a killing. At least we did before the war, and looks like those days are back."

"Why does everyone want to get gifts this time of year?"

The faun looked puzzled. "It's Christmas time."

"Christmas?"

The faun laughed. "I don't have the time to explain right now. Just trust me that it's one of the best times of the year…anyway, I saw Spyro earlier, but I don't know where he went. Sorry."

"It's fine…"

"Owen."

"Thanks Owen." With that, Cynder weaved through the crowd, making her way outside. "Where is he?" Shrugging, she went down the street towards the Temple. _Maybe he's back at home._ She hadn't gone far before she saw a pair of glowing wings down the road. Dropping down low, she crept forward and was behind Sparx before he had a chance to notice her. "Helloooo, Sparx…"

"Hu—aaugh!" the dragonfly turned around just in time for Cynder to grab him. "He-he…hi, Cynder? What's up?"

The dragoness smiled sweetly. A little too sweetly, in fact. "Where's Spyro?"

Sparx swallowed audibly. "H-how should I know? It's not like I was the one chained to his neck for a week."

Glancing around, Cynder spotted a nearby snowdrift and walked over to it. "I'm going to ask nicely one more time, then I'm going to put you on ice until spring. Where's Spyro?"

Eyeing the snow nervously, Sparx cracked like an egg. "I don't know! I really don't know! Please don't make me into a bugcicle! Please! I love you, you're beautiful! Plehehehease!"

"I believe you," Cynder released the dragonfly. "But did you really have to beg like that? It was kind of embarrassing."

"You were threatening to kill me…again! Look, why don't you go the temple? Maybe one of the old guys knows where he is."

"I'll do that. Thanks anyway Sparx." The dragoness turned for the main street.

"Hey Cynder? …you wouldn't really have iced me, would you?"

"Well, you thought I would, so it worked." Smirking, she turned back down the road.

"You were bluffing? Oh that is wrong! That is so wrong! You are cold, girl! I oughta…"

Cynder laughed softly to herself as Sparx's rant faded into the winter air. "Little spaz…now, which way was that shortcut…ah forget it." The black dragoness launched skyward, sailing through the cold winter air towards the Temple. When she got near the building, she saw a violet form on one of the towers. Smiling, she spiraled in to land next to the purple drake. "Finally found you."

"Hi, Cynder," Spyro replied, smiling as he hugged her. "Merry Christmas!"

Cynder returned the hug. "Why does everyone keep saying that to me?"

Spyro's expression went from smiling to shocked in less than a second. "You don't know about Christmas?"

"I was raised in the Dark Army, remember?"

"Yeah, but I would have still thought that…wow. Well, there's too much for me to tell you right now, but it's mostly about traditions."

"Like?"

"Well, one of the bigger ones, in fact one of the biggest, is exchanging gifts with the ones you love." Spyro stepped over and got a package from just inside the tower. "I got this for you," he said, offering the package to Cynder. "Go on, open it."

"A-alright," Cynder carefully unwrapped the paper package, and opened the carved wooden box. Gasping, she lifted out a silver choker, decorated with a knotted border and runes engraved around the band. Set in the center of the necklace was a perfect emerald. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Look on the inside," Spyro smiled warmly.

Turning the necklace over in her hand, Cynder saw an engraving around the inside of the band, written in the finest handwriting she had ever seen. "'To the one that saved my soul, and stole my heart.' Oh, Spyro, I'm so sorry; I didn't get you anything, and this…"

"You got me the greatest gift I could ask for," he replied, kissing her. "Merry Christmas, Cynder."

"Merry Christmas, Spyro."

At that moment, as if on cue, the first snowflakes began to fall.

"Oh yeah," Spyro laughed, looking up. "That's another tradition: it always snows on Christmas."

--- --- ---

Merry Christmas to you, and to everyone you love.


	3. Mushroom Christmas

Mushroom Christmas

Singing merrily, Princess Peach Toadstool placed a Power Star atop the tree. Climbing down from the ladder, she stood in the center of the castle's foyer and looked around, appraising the decorations on the walls and the dozen brightly ornamented trees adorning the room. "Hmmmm," cocking her head to the side, she surveyed the room quizzically. "Something's not quite right…Toadsworth, Novel!"

Two toads, one with a brown cap wearing a butler's uniform and the other in an artist's smock with a tie-dye patterned cap, ran to the princess' side. **"Yes, Your Majesty?"**

"There's something missing, but I can't tell what. What do you think? We need to have everything perfect for tonight."

The two toads looked over the room thoroughly. "Well," Toadsworth commented, "I notice a distinct lack of tinsel, popcorn strings, you know, hanging garlands?"

"Not to mention," Novel added, "there are no gifts. Who ever heard of a Christmas tree without presents?"

"I was afraid of that," Peach sighed. "We can't find the garlands, and the shipment of presents was cancelled, something about a blizzard blocking the trains from up north…this is turning into a disaster!"

"Calm down your Highness," Toadsworth patted her on the hip (he couldn't reach her shoulder). "We'll get this all sorted out in plenty of time."

"I hope so. It's been such a crazy year, I'm at my wit's end trying to give everyone a merry Christmas."

"Um, Your Majesty," a toad girl ran up and tugged on the hem of her gown. "We've got a problem in the kitchen. The Yoshi kids…Gourmet Guy…Fuzzles…Zess T…."

"Calm down, uh…?"

"Oh. Sorry. Tess T.," the toad bowed.

"Right. Sorry, I'm just so frazzled I can barely see straight. So, what's the trouble Tess?"

"It's pandemonium in the kitchen!" Tess said frantically. "The Yoshi kids are playing keep-away with the utensils, there's an army of Fuzzles devouring the ingredients, Gourmet Guy is trying to talk Zess and Tayce into letting him get a plate of everything they cook, and there's a team of Shy Guys swiping everything that's not nailed down!" The tembling toadette stopped for breath, and it seemed like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Not more trouble," Peach shook her head. "Toadsworth, Novel, try to figure something out for the decorations. Tess, let's go see what we can do in the kitchen." With the jittery toadette leading the way, Peach headed for the downstairs kitchen.

OO

Tess hadn't been exaggerating: the kitchen was an unholy mess. Princess Peach looked over the room in shock.

"I-I t-told you it was bad…"

Peach was speechless.

"Your Majesty?" Tess whispered.

"_THAT'S IT!"_ Seizing a rolling pin and skillet from the counter, the princess waded into the stunned crowd, a vein popping in her forehead.

OO

At his desk in his North Pole workshop, a rotund man in a red coat had his attention jerked from the massive binder in front of him. "I feel that a horrible deed was just done, but for a very good cause."

OO

"Alright," Peach addressed the spooked (and sore) crowd in her usual sweet tone. "Tayce and Zess will be in charge of the kitchen. Gourmet Guy, you can taste some of the dishes, but only if you help with the cooking. Fuzzles, I want you to go out and get fresh ingredients to replace everything you ate. And no stealing; just tell the cashier to put in on the castle's tab. Shy Guys, you're on chef duty: just do what Zess and Tayce tell you, and no tricks. Yoshis, come with me: we need some extra hands upstairs. Now, you all have your jobs, let's try to get this party on in time. And if I get wind of any more trouble," Peach raised her rolling pin threateningly. "Coal in your stocking will be the least of your problems, got me?"

There were a few nervous nods and coughs. "Good. Now let's get to work; we've only got a couple more hours!"

Upstairs, Peach looked around to see a room that was still in need of garlands and presents, and trees lacking presents. "Toadsworth!"

"Yes, your Highness?"

"We're going to need to make those garlands if you still haven't found them."

"B-but there's no time. To make enough cords for the whole room will take days! We can't do it in few hours."

"I brought you some help," Peach indicated the young dinosaurs. "And get anyone else you need. I'm going to go talk to Novel and Art, see what we can do about the gifts."

OO

"This was a great idea, Princess," Art T. said, putting the finishing touches on a festively decorated box. "We may not have gifts, but what's a present but a pretty box?"

"Well," Peach replied, tying off a ribbon around a large box. "I would have rather had the real thing, but this way we can throw the boxes in storage for next year." Finishing off another package, she wiped her brow with a handkerchief and looked around. "Still, all things considered, I think we're going to pull off a Christmas miracle."

There was a knock at the door, and Peach checked her watch. "That's funny, it's still a little early for the guests to arrive…" Peach opened the door to see a distraught Parrakarry, hovering in place and wringing his scarf.

"Parrakarry! What's wrong? Come in, it's freezing!"

"Thank you, Princess." The paratroopa fluttered in, landing just inside the door. "I'm sorry, I did everything I could, but the north station's totally snowed in, and no one could fly through that blizzard. It's going to take a real miracle to get those gifts here at all, let alone by tonight."

"It's alright, Parrakarry, I believe you did everything you could. We'll figure something out. You're half-frozen; get down to the kitchen and tell them I said to get you a hot meal. Go on now."

"Thanks again, Princess," Parrakarry walked off for the kitchen stairs.

_Now what are we going to do?_ Peach wondered. _We can still have the party, but it just won't be the same without gifts._

"Tough break, Princess," Art said, coming up behind her. "So now we don't have gifts?"

"That doesn't mean we can't have the party; there's more to Christmas than presents, after all."

"That's the spirit. Of course, we still need to explain that to the children."

"Leave that to me."

OO

Later that evening, the party was just starting to get into gear. Guests had begun to arrive from all corners of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the sounds of singing and laughter were already echoing through the castle. Tayce T. and Zess T. had outdone themselves with the spread of holiday dishes and drinks, and it turned out that Gourmet Guy had the makings of a fine chef himself.

There was another knock at the door and Peach answered, now changed into a evening gown suitable for a royal hostess. "Hello, and Merry Christm—Mario! Luigi! Daisy! Come in, come in! Merry Christmas!"

"Sorry we're late, Princess," Luigi said, stepping inside.

"Yeah, we had to stop and-a pick up-a Luigi's date," Mario explained. The brothers' still wore their usual colors, but with much more festive shirts, and had even swapped their usual caps for red and green Santa hats. Daisy was wearing a golden evening gown that almost matched Peach's, and had a pair of reindeer antlers attached to her crown.

"Well," Peach said, waving her hand around the room, "the party's just getting started. Please enjoy yourselves!"

OO

"Princess, Princess," a small toad tugged on the hem of Peach's gown. "Where are our presents?"

"Yeah, where?"

"Did Santa come yet?"

"We want our presents."

"Okay, okay, calm down," Peach sat down in front of the children. "Santa's on his way, he's just running a little late. Don't worry, you've all been good, and you'll get your presents. You just need to be patient for a little longer."

"I wonder how much longer Peach can keep this up?" Daisy asked Luigi. "It's getting late…"

"She's doing it for the kids," the tall plumber answered. "Hopefully they'll get tired and go to bed soon."

"On Christmas?"

"Well, unless we can pull out another miracle…"

At that moment, there was a pounding on the front door. "HO! HO! HO! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

"Santa!" the children ran to the door.

The pounding continued, causing the double doors to shake visibly. "Either Santa's been working out," Mario muttered to his brother as Peach went to the door.

"Or something's up," Luigi answered. His brother nodded and the plumbers went up to the door, flanking Peach as the princess opened the door to welcome the visitor.

The children ran screaming for their parents, and the Mario brothers cocked their fists at the sight of the visitor.

"Bowser?!" Peach took a step back.

"You were expecting someone else?" the King of the Koopas, wearing an oversized red coat and hat, let himself in. "Merry Christmas Peach!"

"You crashed a Christmas Party?! How low can you get?"

"Crashed?" Bowser looked puzzled. "I was invited."

"No you weren't," Mario stepped up and glared into Bowser's face. "Now get out of here."

"You mean to tell me you didn't invite Koopa Claus?" the massive turtle laughed at his own joke. The plumbers squared up their shoulders, still looking knives at him. "Fine, I can take a hint. But, if you turn me out, what am I going to do with all these presents?" Bowser hefted a huge sack on his shoulder, setting it down with a thud.

"Presents?" asked a small child, daring to dart out from behind his mother.

"That's right!" Bowser called, opening the sack just enough for everyone to see the brightly-wrapped packages. "I've got gifts for everyone!"

"Is this a trick?"

"No tricks, I promise."

"Well," Mario turned to his brother, and to Peach. "What do you guys-a think?"

"Well…it is Christmas…come on in!" Peach bowed, waving Bowser in.

The Koopa king went to the back of the room and sat down. "Now," he made a show of digging in the sack. "Come on over; kids first." There was a cheer and a mad rush as the children jockeyed to get their presents first. "Don't crowd, don't crowd," Bowser laughed. "I've got something for everyone!"

"Who'd have-a thought it?" Mario chuckled, watching the children. "Bowser just-a saved Christmas."

"He is a world-class jerk," Peach said. "But every once in a while, he's alright."

"Come on, guys," Luigi went back to mingling. "There's still plenty of party left tonight!"

--- --- ---

Merry Christmas, however you find it.


	4. Spectral Secret Santa

Spectral Secret Santa

Landing in the alley behind his house, Danny Phantom changed back to normal, everyday Danny Fenton. The only things that didn't change with his transformation were the list and sack that made him look like he was late for Santa Claus tryouts. Checking that there was no one around to ask what he'd been doing in the alley behind his house, he climbed the steps and let himself in the front door.

"Mom! Dad! Jazz! I'm home!" Danny shrugged when he was met with silence. "Guess they're still out shopping. Oh well." Getting a pack of chips and a Coke from the fridge, he sat down at the table with the list and a pen. "Okay…Onyx bracelet for Sam, don't see how she needs another one, but she asked…_Plasma Blaster VI_ for Tucker, surprisingly hard to find; I had to fly two towns over…Kaplahn's Ghost Compendium for Dad…Everette's Guide to Child Psychology for Jazz, who wants a textbook for Christmas…_Groundhog Day_ for Mom, classic…new football jersey for Dash, if it wasn't Christmas I wouldn't waste the money…jersey for Chang…the new Taylor Swift CD for Valerie…and, last but definitely not least, that sweater Pauline was eyeing in the mall…well, that's everyone. Now I have to get all this wrapped up and…" Danny's ears pricked up. After a moment he heard it again: footsteps from upstairs. But there wasn't supposed to be anyone else home.

"Mom?" No answer.

"Dad?" Nothing again. Danny got up and started slowly walking towards the stairs.

"Jazz?" Silence. Slowly, carefully, barely breathing, Danny went up the stairs, hopefully prepared for whatever was waiting for him. _It's probably just the Box Ghost again; that spaz thinks Christmas was made for him._ If he'd heard right, the sound had been coming from his room. With ninja-like silence he crept to the door, grasped the knob, and flung it open, ready for anything.

Well, almost anything.

"Danielle?!" Danny looked slack-jawed at the teenage girl, a couple of years younger than him (physically at least), sitting on his bed.

"Geez Danny," the girl laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost!"

"Huh…buh…what are you doing here?!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too," she said sarcastically. "I came to visit for the holidays."

"Seriously?" Danny sat down in his desk chair.

"Well, you guys are the closest thing to family I've got other than Vlad, and there's no way I'm going back to him. Come on, I know your parents won't mind."

"Of course. You're welcome to stay as long as you want. As long as Mom and Dad don't kick you out."

"Great. So…what's going on? I saw something downtown on my way over."

"Oh, that's the town Christmas party. Just about everyone's gonna be there tonight."

"Sounds fun. Are we going?"

"That's the plan. I'm gonna meet up with Sam and Tucker…that reminds me, I've gotta get everyone's presents wrapped."

"Need a hand?"

"Thanks. And we can catch up. How long's it been?" Danny got up and headed out the door.

"Eight months," Danni replied, following him out. "Give or take."

"Geez."

OO

"So Danielle," Sam asked, sitting on a park bench. "When did you get back?"

"Just flew in this afternoon, and boy are my arms tired!"

"Wow, Danny," the goth girl shook her head. "I guess your sense of humor _is_ genetic."

"Yeah, yeah, very funny," Danny shot back. "Where's Tuck? He's late."

"Late to be early?" Tucker asked, strolling up to the trio at the table. "That's a new one. Hey Sam, Danny, uh…Danni?"

"She's visiting for the holidays," Danny explained. "I thought my parents were gonna freak, but they're fine with it. They'll be here later with Jazz to finish setting things up…" a wisp of fog floated out of Danny's mouth. "Oh come on," he grumbled, looking around. "Guys…"

"Go on…" Sam sighed. "Just try not to make too much of a mess."

"Tell them that."

"**Goin' Ghost!"** Danny and Danielle shifted into their ghost forms and took off.

"You got any idea who it is?" Danni asked.

"Nope; I've got a lot of enemies for some reason."

"Is he one of them?"

"Huh?" Danny looked where his clone was indicating. "Yeah, he is."

"Hello, Danny," the Skulker flew up and stopped in front of the pair. "And who's this?"

"The name's Danielle," she responded. "And don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Skulker," Danny explained. "This is my cousin. Danni, this is Skulker, Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter and recurring pain in my neck."

"Nice to meet you Danielle," Skulker bowed.

"Look," Danny said, checking his watch. "Not to be rude or anything, but we've kind of got plans tonight, so can we get on with the fight?"

"I'm not here to fight you, child."

"You're not?"

"Of course not! Did you forget? It's Christmas!"

Danny paused for a moment, thinking. "Oh yeah, I forgot about the truce. I was wondering why it had been so quiet lately."

"Truce?" Danni asked.

"There's a treaty among all ghosts that, on Christmas Eve and Christmas, all feuds and conflicts are put aside," Skulker explained.

"In other words," Vlad Plasmius appeared behind Skulker. "Today and tomorrow there will be no attacks, no plots, and no tricks. We're just going to enjoy the holiday."

"So then why are you guys here?" Danny asked.

"Well," Skulker began. "It _is_ Christmas." He reached into his pocket and pulled out three slips of paper that he handed to Danny. "Sorry I didn't have time to wrap them."

"Whoa!" Danny looked wide-eyed at the tickets in his hand. "These are for the Three Doors Down New Year's concert! How'd you get them?"

"Does it really matter?" the armored ghost asked. "I have some friends in the right places. Merry Christmas, chil—uh, Danny."

"And I have something for your father, Daniel," Vlad produced a football and handed it to Danny. "I'm sure you can understand my reluctance to deliver it in person."

"Autographed by Brett Favre?"

"That's right. No chance of getting one of those anywhere else. Oh, and this is for your mother. Bought honestly, I assure you." The vampire look-alike took a small jewelery case from his pocket.

"Geez," Danny shook his head. "I feel like a jerk: I don't have anything for you guys."

"Think nothing of it, young Daniel. Just keep my secret from your parents."

"And promise me that no one else will take you out before I can."

"Deal. Hey, you guys gonna be at the party tonight?"

"Actually," Skulker replied, "we had our own plans for the evening. Thanks though."

"Well, I guess we'll let you get to that then. Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas!" Danielle chimed in.

The pair returned to find Sam and Tucker holding gifts of their own.

"So did you guys have a weird visit too?" Danni asked.

"Ember and Technus," Sam replied, still looking at the electric guitar in her hands. "They said they weren't here to fight, just wanted to give us these."

"Yeah," Tucker broke in, waving a CD case around. "It was weird not having to dive for cover or anything when a ghost showed up. And check this out! This game isn't even out yet!"

"This is great and all," Sam said, "but people are starting to show up; let's go help set up."

OO

That evening, Amity Park was filled with the chill of winter, the sound of Christmas carols and laughter, and the warmth of the holiday spirit. Gifts had been exchanged, songs sung, families reunited, and enough food to feed a small country had been disposed of. Danny sat with his mother, father, sister, and Danielle at a park table, drinking hot chocolate and watching his friends and their families celebrating.

Looking over to his clone, he frowned. "Sorry, Danni: I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

"I'm with my friends and family for the holiday," she smiled, hugging her 'cousin'. "That's the best gift there is. Christmas is about being with the ones you love, not about stuff from a mall."

"That's darn right, little miss," Jack said, scooping both teens into his arms.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Maddie added, joining the group hug.

"Just one thing I don't understand though," Jack mused. "Why did Vladdie sent our gifts to Danny?"

"I dunno," Danny answered, winking at his cousin. "I guess he wanted to make sure it was a surprise."

--- --- ---

Merry Christmas to family, friends, and foes.


End file.
